Asyndara Ellenios
For Use In: Out of Tower RPs only, this character has been Exiled from the Tower. Name: Asyndara Ellenios (NSW) Age: 198 Origin: Illian, Perfumed Quarter. ' Physical Description:' Asyndara has thick grey hair, which she usually wears loose about her shoulders. Her skin is olive in complexion and she has sharp features akin to an eagle or some species of bird. While not pretty, Asyndara has a commanding presence that substitutes for beauty. She normally wears a thin silver chain around her head with a small Flame of Tar Valon hanging from it, carved from moonstone. She is not unusually tall, but far from short either. She favors sticking with colors of her Ajah, though subtly, at most times accompanying her dresses with blue accents, rather than wear all blue. While she wears her ring always, she is almost never seen wearing her shawl, save for times when tradition calls for it. = Character History = Asyndara loves the White Tower. It has been her home for nearly two centuries and she has done more here than she ever would have in her native Illian. She was born the fifth and youngest daughter of a fisherman. Her mother died giving birth to her, and her elder siblings were required to keep the house, while their father attempted to earn a living. While her family was kind, she always carried the guilt of her mother’s death and blamed herself for causing it. The Perfumed Quarter of Illian is a place many would not care to visit. The stench is close to unbearable, even after living there for nearly fifteen years and the crime is rampant. Asyndara learned to be tough growing up there, many times helping out another sibling in countless fights or scuffles. Needless to say, when she came to the White Tower, Asyndara was no well-brought up girl. The terms “reckless” and “wild” often were applied to her. Her only saving grace was her potential and her ambition. She was set on becoming Aes Sedai, and nothing would stand in her way. Years of grueling chores and lessons and lectures molded Asyndara into a different woman. Whereas she had come to the Tower an untrained, unruly girl; she was now a well-rounded, respectful young woman and nearly Aes Sedai as well. When she took her test and swore her Oaths, none could contest the fact that Asyndara Ellenios was fit to wear the shawl. However, outside of her Ajah, many Sisters giggled that she still had such a strong accent, and others felt she was too “rough-around-the-edges”. As best she could, Asyndara Aes Sedai lived up to these labels, in an attempt to show her critics just how rough she could be. After wearing the shawl for quite some time, she was regarded finally as an equal in the eyes of her former superiors. Although, after having a fist-fight with a Sister of the Red, she was set a penance that made her weep for years. Fifteen years serving her penance on a farm with a pudgy farm-wife as an overseer, was enough to teach her to control her temper. During that time, she mastered the art of passive aggressiveness. It was not necessary to use your fists in a fight, so she had learned and the benefits of slowly reducing your enemy were much greater. Upon her return to the Tower, Asyndara was the epitome of a Blue Sister. She had mastered Daes Dae`mar and for that, was looked at many times out of the corner of other Sister’s eyes. During her tenure as a Sister, she devoted herself to a myriad of causes, many of which she has yet to see to fruition, and more which she shall never see accomplished. The wheel weaves as the wheel wills and she has learned to give up if the cause is unworthy and unattainable. To be able to admit her fault and move on, was the largest lesson Asyndara had faced and it took years to do such. Now, as one of the eldest Blues still living in the Tower, Asyndara is regarded as a wonderful teacher, a strict disciplinary and a brilliant woman. However, her sense of humor is much the same as it was when she was a young girl and her accent has lessened perhaps, but is not much changed. In 997 NE, Asyndara was put forward as a candidate for Amyrlin Seat after the deposal of Karana Majin of the Brown. Unfortunately, several of the Ajahs made a deal with the Green to support Lanfir Leah Marithsen of the Green if she would pick a Keeper of a different Ajah. Like all candidates for Amyrlin that are not chosen, Asyndara was sent into exile to prevent any dissent within the Tower. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios Category:WT NSW Bios Category:NSW